Scrub Me In
by Takara-Hoshiko
Summary: What can be better than a hospital filled with happy people? Singing janitors, handsome cooks, and baby faced interns? A hospital run by the Organization. [WARNING: crack and canon pairings, and AU]
1. 48 Hours of Pure Torture – Part One

**Bonjour et quoi de neuf! This is Takara-Hoshiko (MistyRose14 & LilacArcher12), and here is our first masterpiece, ****Scrub Me In****. Each chapter will be one part of a "season" - yes, we plan on writing this for a long time. Just a little background on the story; take the randomness of Scrubs, the romantic drama of Grey's Anatomy, and the wonderful characters of Kingdom Hearts, and this is what you end up with. By the way, we are borrowing Takara's random babble idea, so you may skip it at the end if you would like. - Takara-Hoshiko  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Scrubs, Kingdom Hearts, or Grey's Anatomy. If we did, we wouldn't be on here. We'd be on a never-ending shopping spree.**

_**Scrub Me In**_

"**48 Hours of Pure Torture - Part One"**

_Many people refer to a career in the medical field as a game - the popularity, the stress, and the strategy. I was so excited to get in…and now I'm starting to think that I'd rather have a way out._

**Sacred Heart Meeting Room…**

"Good morning staff."

"Good morning, Superior…" the doctors droned in reply as they took their seats at the meeting room table. One doctor with flaming red hair was about to slump into his chair, but the blonde woman next to him kicked it out of his way, and he fell to the floor.

"Damn it, Nazi," he muttered under his breath and pushed himself up.

"You needed a wake-up jolt, Karev - you look half asleep." She leaned back in her chair comfortably and ignored his curses.

"As you all know," the Chief of Surgery continued, oblivious to their little scene, "today, we will receive a new batch of interns."

"Oh joy…" a scarred resident mocked, reaching for a jelly-filled donut.

"More like a new batch of drooling babies," the Nazi groaned in disgust.

"Anyways, I want this to be a positive learning experience; therefore, I would like some changes to occur. If you have any suggestions about what is wrong with our hospital, I would like you each to take a note card and write down your complaints." The Superior paused to take a sip of tea from his "lucky" Star Wars mug.

"You mean why this place is a urine-soaked Hell-hole," the Nazi noted to Karev. "Hey, I should write that down on my note card…"

"Gladys, please pass these out." The Superior handed eleven pencils and note cards to the nurse beside him and she did as she was told, making sure to flick Dr. Karev on the head when she walked by him.

The medical staff began scribbling down all of the things they despised about the hospital, not leaving one inch of the card blank. After about five minutes, the Superior began to speak again.

"Now, would anyone like to share?" His voice was unusually gentle - like a Kindergarten teacher's. He was met by blank stares. "Anybody? Dr. Cullens?"

Scarface looked up from his jelly donut. "Why me?"

"Because you're my friend." The Chief along with the rest of the table stared at him, curious to see what he had written down.

"I dunno…interns?" He was met with understandable nods.

"Damn, he took mine." The Nazi twirled her pencil, ready to chuck it at the attendant right across from her, Vexen Burke.

"Moving on. Kaputska, what are your thoughts on this?"

"We need more knives." Xaldin seemed to be busy stabbing something under the table.

"Scalpels," the Superior corrected him.

"Whatever." He barely looked up, but continued to stab. A squeal followed two seconds later.

Karev leaned over to whisper in the Nazi's ear. "I don't even want to _know _what he's doing."

She just nodded in agreement, wondering which of her many complaints she would share.

"Who will be the next victim- I mean _volunteer_?" the Chief offered, but once again, no one raised his or her hand. "Alright, Vexen, you're up."

"The staff is incompetent."

Complete silence, but you could tell that every single person in the room wanted to throw something at him.

"Okay then… Lexeaus?"

"The doorways in the hall aren't big enough," the monstrously huge man sighed, knowing that he was the only one who had this problem.

"We all feel your pain," the Superior sympathized and the Nazi almost snorted. "Dr. Nord, how's life for you?"

"Riku's cooking smells bad…_really really _bad."

"There's nothing we can do about that, but alright. Saïx Tores?" The Superior was displeased with the answers he had heard so far.

"Well, Superior, there is nothing wrong with Sacred Heart. It's perfect the way it is - and wonderfully run, may I add."

"Suck up," Karev whispered over to the Nazi.

"Thank you, Dr. Tores. Now, we all know our order, so can we speed this up? Axel Karev?"

"The nurses are shallow, and they can't tell the difference between a good-looking guy and an ugly one."

"Uh huh…Dr. Dorington, stop playing with the index cards and give us your opinion."

"Can we get the operation game fixed in the waiting room?" He tossed a card across the table and it almost hit Axel.

"Maybe." The Superior rolled his eyes. "Marluxia Montgomery?"

"I need my own O.R."

"NO WAY!" the other attendings protested and before they could start bickering, the chief spoke.

"Hold on people this thing is almost done. Last but not least, the lovely Larxene Bailey."

The Nazi cringed. "Kill me now - you've assigned me interns."

**Sacred Heart Hospital - Next Morning…**

A group of four interns nervously waited in the locker room of Sacred Heart Hospital for their doom.

"So…" an intern with spiky brown hair began, trying to make friends with the others, "we all have this Dr. Bailey, huh?"

"I hear they call them 'the Nazi'," a shy flaxen-haired intern replied in a barely audible voice.

"Nazi? Oh great…" He watched as another group of four followed their one-eyed resident.

"Well, maybe it's professional jealousy. Who knows, this person may be brilliant?" Another intern with wine-colored locks chimed in and leaned against the lockers.

"Hi…m-my name's Sora." He tripped over himself trying to shake her hand, obviously amazed by her beauty.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kairi Stevens." She awkwardly shook his hand, thinking he was mentally challenged.

The fourth intern watched the other three interact with each other, but kept his distance. They were the competition, and he wasn't going to let their socializing bring him down. But, he could get some interesting information out of them.

"My name is Naminé Grey," the third intern introduced herself. "At least we'll be tortured together."

"Yeah, together…" Sora agreed, still googly-eyed on Kairi.

"Grey, O'Malley, Stevens, Yang," a nurse read the names off of the chart and the pack of four followed her out of the locker room.

"Um, where's Dr. Bailey?" Naminé questioned the nurse, looking around for anyone who fit the intimidating description of "the Nazi". One person seemed to fit the requirements, but she dismissed the thought.

"Right there by that front desk." The nurse pointed to the woman that she had just decided wasn't the Nazi.

"Thank you…" Her heart sunk. She had heard terrible things about this doctor. And she wasn't sure if they were true or not.

They walked towards Dr. Bailey, with Kairi in front. As soon as they were there, Kairi had a dazzling smile on her face, hoping to impress Dr. Bailey - it didn't work, but at least lovesick Sora was happy.

"Why the Hell are you smiling? I already hate you," Dr. Bailey snapped at Kairi. "Follow me, suck-ups." She began walking off and her interns scrambled after her, taking a pager and a medical booklet from the counter.

"I guess I should give you a grand welcome, but that would be too merciful of me, so I'll say this - being interns, you think you're hotshots. The truth is, you are the bottom of the surgical food chain - scum, nobodies. So don't try acting all high and mighty with me."

Sora tried to raise his hand but Naminé quickly swatted it down. "Not now," she mouthed to him.

"I have five rules - if you can't memorize them, too bad. Number one: your pager beeps and you run as if lepers are chasing you." She stopped abruptly by a door causing Sora to bump into Kairi.

"This," Dr. Bailey opened the door and flicked on the light switch. "Is the on-call room. Sleep when you can and sometimes anywhere you can. Rule number two: if I'm sleeping, don't wake me _unless _your patient is dying. Number three: if the patient is already dead, don't bother, since you're probably better off if I don't know you've killed someone." She backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You suck-ups have any questions so far?"

Sora raised his hand. "What's rule number four?"

"Rule number four: don't ask me stupid questions. Incase you are wondering, rule number five: any staff member asks you to do something you do it. No questions, no complaints, no laziness, no doubts whatsoever. I'm not getting chewed out just because of some stupid mistake you make." Their pagers beeped before Sora could fit in another inquiry.

* * *

"Come on, suck-ups - let's go be useful." This time, she took off at a run, the interns struggling to keep up.

"Wh-Why…is she so fast?" Kairi panted once they had made it to the helicopter pad.

"I heard she runs marathons - _just for fun_," Naminé wheezed in reply.

"What are you…a spy?" Sora inquired, his hands on his knees. "And why isn't _he _out of breath?" He pointed over at Roxas Yang, who was standing behind Dr. Bailey.

"I-I just know these things." Naminé clammed up as soon as she finished speaking.

"O'Malley, Stevens, Grey - stop chatting over there. Yang, get over here to help the patient." She flung open the door to the helicopter. Roxas helped her lift an unconscious woman out.

"Suck-ups, get that elevator door open!"

"Uh, she's not breathing-" Sora stated, darting over to the elevator to heroically push the down button.

"Dimwit, we know that already!" Roxas yelled, having a strong urge to run Sora over with the stretcher.

"Grey, get a nurse to page Dr. Nord!" Bailey barked at Naminé.

The intern hurried past Sora, taking the stairs. They seemed to spiral on forever and she felt dizziness setting in - until she tripped, but did not fall. Instead, someone else who was taking the stairs caught her.

She lifted her eyes slowly, searching for a clue to whom had saved her. A sudden wave of relief washed over her as she saw the name Zexion Nord printed clearly on his ID badge.

"Uh, thanks…" Naminé stood up and he held her arm, helping her keep her balance.

"No problem." His voice was smooth, almost mysterious to her. He was about to continue up the stairs, but she called out his name, hoping he would pause.

"Dr. Bailey needs your help with a patient," she told him while she leaned against the railing. The light-headed feeling was returning the longer she stood with him.

"I'll get to her as soon as possible." Dr. Nord brushed past her to descend the flight of steps. "By the way," he paused to look back at her, "make sure you watch your step - I might not be able to catch you next time."

**Sacred Heart Cafeteria - Late Noon…**

"Monday's Lunch Menu," Sora read aloud, standing in the lunch-line between Kairi and Naminé. "Fish sticks, green peas, jello, and cake. Hmm, sounds good." He picked up a navy blue tray and reached for a plate of fish sticks. Before he could pick them up, Kairi shrieked in horror.

"Oh my god! There are-"

Dr. Bailey snuck up behind Kairi, preventing her from finishing her sentence. "Yeah, yeah, we know - get used to it."

"Come on Kairi, its not that bad. The fish sticks in my elementary school were toxic." Sora helped himself to the green peas.

Kairi shuddered and turned to face her boss, who was now making her own lunch. "Dr. Bailey, how's the patient?"

"I don't know, where's the labs?"

"Uh…I-I'm waiting on them," she replied apprehensively. Silence ensued, in which Kairi regained her chipper composure. "Since you're here, do you want to eat lunch with us? You know, get to know what kind of people we are. Maybe it could be fun!"

The Nazi glared at her, blue eyes sparking dangerously. "It's not enough that you have to ruin my work hours - and possibly mess up _my career_ with your learning experiences - but now you want to ruin my lunch break too?" She slammed her lunch tray onto the counter with a bang, causing nearly everyone in the cafeteria to look their way. "I can't eat around you people!"

The three interns stared at her wide-eyed. What in God's name had Kairi done?

Larxene looked as though she was about to go homicidal on their asses, but suddenly, a skinny man with spiky crimson hair dashed into the line and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Guess what?" She blinked in surprise.

"What the fu-"

"I'm scrubbing in on a valve replacement after lunch!"

"Wh-What?"

The doctor continued to babble as he loaded his tray - and Dr. Bailey's. Once finished he took her by the arm and steered her towards a table where several other residents had gathered. "Hey look, there's Luxord! Why don't you ask him about the brain aneurysm he removed with the Chief?" Nudging the woman forward, he turned to smile at Sora, Kairi, and Naminé. "You owe me," he whispered.

Meanwhile, at the residents' table, everyone was pretty quiet, more preoccupied with trying to find portions of their food that were fit for human consumption. Axel bounded up to them, setting an extra piece of cake on Luxord's tray.

"Guess what! I lost…"

Xigbar curiously eyed his fish stick. "Maybe you shouldn't have placed a bet against Luxord. He always wins, you know?"

Lexeaus cautiously lifted up his entree with a fork. "I think I've used this to catch fish before…"

"Oh the horrors of the lunch room…" The Nazi groaned as she approached. Dr. Karev pulled out a chair for her courteously but she took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

"You've probably done something to that chair. Payback for yesterday right?" She spat, judging him shrewdly.

"Dr. Bailey you're as cold as these fish sticks." Axel lamented, shaking his head in mock sorrow.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and took a seat by Lexeaus instead.

"So, how are your pansies doing?" Xigbar asked, chewing on a rather elastic cube of jello.

"I hate them - every single one of them. O'Malley is the stupidest person I've ever met. Stevens is Miss Sunshine - I want to wipe that pretty smile off her face _so_ bad. Grey is just plain… well, dumb. Yang-"

"Rambling much?" Luxord commented.

"Shut up!" Larxene snarled.

"Wait," Axel held up his hand for silence. "Did you say Yang? As in _Roxas_ Yang?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

The redheaded doctor grinned. "He's my best buddy. I practically started him on this whole surgical escapade." A plastic knife came very close to slicing open his jugular vein.

"I detest you right now," Dr. Bailey growled, brandishing the blade threateningly. "But I'll be nice and give you some advice. Don't walk to your car by yourself later."

Axel chuckled nervously. "B-But Roxas isn't bad, right? I heard he graduated at the top of his class."

The Nazi frowned in thought, and leaned back in her chair. "Well…come to think of it, he is actually helpful. Silent too, which is a major plus."

"S-See? He's a good boy." Karev waited tensely for her to nod in agreement, only then did he relax.

Unexpectedly a retching sound was heard. The residents turned to find the source of the noise, noses wrinkled in disgust.

"Damn it," mumbled Xigbar, "Looks like one of my interns."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Larxene interrogated. "If it was one of mine, I would have gone berserk."

"I've gotten used to it - happens _every_ year."

As if on que, a janitor with a mullhawk came gliding in on cart, mop and a bucket of water in hand. He set to cleaning up the mess at once. The man was grinning maniacally and singing a song that sounded suspiciously like "The Circle of Life".

"Is it really necessary for Demyx to sing so loud?" Luxord moaned, dropping his head in his hands.

"Oh, that reminds me," Axel faced Dr. Dorington, a serious expression donning his features. "How did the surgery go?"

Luxord began to speak, his voice muffled by his hands. "I'll admit the man is a genius…but he was humming 'Pop Goes the Weasel' _while_ drilling a hole in someone's head. If that's not bloody psychotic I don't know what is…"

The rest of the table nodded their heads sympathetically. They had heard stories about the Superior's crazy brain surgery tunes. Once, an anesthesiologist swore he heard Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, while the drill was going deeper and deeper into the patient's skull.

"Truly creepy…" Axel trembled; glad he never had to scrub in on any of the Chief's surgeries.

"All done!" Demyx announced, expecting applause. None came, and cafeteria life resumed as usual. Bailey's interns stared at him from their table. Noticing that they were paying attention, the janitor winked at them as he slid back into the broom closet.

Sora looked around, panicking. "I-I hope that was for one of you." His entire hand shook as he tried to bring his carton of milk to his mouth.

Naminé gagged. "I hope _not_." She recovered from her shock, noticing the fourth intern had finally made it to the lunch line. "Looks like somebody needs food like a human after all."

Axel had also seen his friend's arrival, and leapt out of his chair to go meet him. "So, how's the first eight hours been for you?"

"Meh." Roxas shrugged, monotonously pouring coffee into a Styrofoam cup.

"Meh? What's 'meh' supposed to mean?"

"Meh," he repeated, continuing down the line. "Is any of this stuff edible?"

"I haven't died yet, so it probably is." Axel dropped an extra cake onto the tray.

"I don't think it counts if _you_ haven't died. You drank ten year old egg-nog for Christmas last winter."

"Point taken." He picked up a banana and sniffed for its freshness.

"Don't you already have a lunch?"

"So? I'm making sure everything's safe for you."

Axel waited patiently until Roxas had paid for the food - if it can be called that, and then dragged him off towards the residents' table.

"Oh _hell _no - my boss is over there." Roxas squirmed, attempting to break free of Axel's grip on his elbow.

"Don't worry, she won't bite. She's got food for that." He pulled out a chair and pushed him into it. Green peas rolled onto the table and three-and-a-half pairs of eyes were glued onto him.

Roxas gulped down more scalding hot coffee, and one of the residents cleared their throat. He felt like a circus freak on parade. Larxene sent a sharp glare at him.

"Axel, what is _he _doing here?"

"I want him to sit here 'cause he's my friend."

"Well this won't work with my agenda - I was hoping to avoid my interns like the black plague."

"Just ignore him. You'll barely know he's here." Axel looked away from the group, commencing to eat what was left on his tray.

The residents sustained their hostile stares. Roxas sighed, wondering if anything he ate would taste as good as if he ate by himself. He hated being an intern - no one would give him a break.

"So…" Xigbar began, mixing random food together on his plate, his appetite completely gone. "Does anyone know what's for lunch tomorrow?" He was answered by a collective groan.

_**RANDOM BABBLE...**_** TEA!!! We like tea... Anywho, the past week has been terrible, what with test and projects and other crap. But, of course, the wonderful weekend comes like a fresh whiff of spring...if only it wasn't cloudy **_**maintenent**_**. Guess what? Takara transposed some KH sheet music into a medley! Hoshiko loves to play it on her flute **_**toujour**__**A bientot et merci!**_


	2. 48 Hours of Pure Torture – Part Two

**Bonjour et quoi de neuf! Mwah haha, time for our conclusion to the first episode. Believe us, this chapter is even crazier than the first one. And it only gets better (crazy-wise). Alright, we have some crack and cannon pairings, so if you don't like, just grin and bear with us until they go down in flames - or live happily ever after. The warnings for this chapter are DemyxKairi, LarxeneAxel. More hours of watching Scrubs and missing Grey's Anatomy on it's vacation are taking a toll on us...so enjoy! Takara-Hoshiko **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Scrubs, Kingdom Hearts, or Grey's Anatomy. If we did, we wouldn't be on here. We'd be on a never-ending shopping spree.**

_**Scrub Me Into Grey's Anatomy**_

"**48 Hours of Pure Torture - Part Two"**

**Sacred Heart - Evening…**

"How are you feeling tonight, Ms. Jinmei?" Naminé asked while performing a check-up. The patient winced as she pressed the cold stethoscope against her back.

"Terrible," she sighed, "I promised my boyfriend that I'd meet his parents tonight, but seeing as I'm here that's not going to happen."

"Do you want me to call him? Things could get pretty ugly if he thinks you stood him up."

"Would you? I'd be such a relief to me." Ms. Jinmei clasped her hands together imploringly.

Naminé smiled warmly. "Of course, I'll try to contact him as soon as I can."

The woman thanked her profusely and commenced writing down her boyfriend's name and phone number. As she did so, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Nord entered the room with the other interns.

"Did you finish the check-up?" Dr. Bailey asked, brushing Naminé aside to move towards the patient with Dr. Nord.

"Yes," she answered faintly, looking away from Dr. Nord. Kairi giggled, seeing the pale pink color appear on Naminé's cheeks that matched the patient's blanket.

"Ms. Jinmei," the resident began, passing the patient chart to the doctor next to her. "This is Dr. Nord; he will be performing the surgery for you tomorrow."

"Surgery?" The patient's eyes grew large, panic clear in her voice. "I-I need to have surgery?"

"There were some results we found in your labs alerting us that you must be operated on soon." Dr. Nord flipped through the charts calmly, and then set them down on the bed when he was finished. "You do not need to be alarmed - I'll have the assistance of another surgeon in the O.R. with me so that we can investigate another small result of the labs…"

"Fine - just do whatever it takes. But, I need to get out of here soon."

"Ms. Jinmei, recovery may not be as quick as you would like, and you need to allow us to take as long as possible to be one-hundred percent certain that you are healthy." Dr. Nord reassured, knowing how stubborn some patients were about their health.

The four interns observed closely in the doorway, mentally storing information that would give them an advantage to be chosen to scrub in.

"Naminé," Sora timidly poked her on the shoulder to ask her a question. "Who's the other surgeon that's assisting Dr. Nord?"

"Um…Dr. Montgomery, I think."

"Montgomery? But Ms. Jinmei isn't pregnant." Of all of the intimidating attendings, Sora never wanted to be in a surgery with him. Dr. Marluxia Montgomery's specialty was something in nature that Sora hoped he would never come in contact with - the world of pregnancy and babies.

"Well, she has a boyfriend-"

"Grey, O'Malley!" Dr. Bailey snapped, glaring icily at them. "If you want to continue your little chat, go out in the hall."

"Crap, the Nazi hates us," Sora whispered as they backed out of the room and turned the corner. He looked back at Dr. Bailey, who did not cease to stare at them until they were out of her sight.

"Dr. Bailey," Dr. Nord watched attentively as her interns reluctantly moved to the hall. "May I pick one of your interns to scrub into the surgery?"

"If you take one, can you get rid of them all for me?" Dr. Bailey rubbed her temples, expecting a massive headache to form. She _really _needed to release some stress. "Yang, prepare Ms. Jinmei for surgery. Stevens…find Dr. Karev and tell him to meet me in the on-call room."

"Um, which one?" Kairi gripped the side of the door, waiting for further instructions.

"He knows which one…"

Roxas rolled his eyes, trying _not_ to imagine what they would be doing in there. Knowing Axel, it was probably something dirty.

* * *

Not long after receiving a page from a certain intern, Dr. Axel Karev lounged on his back on one of the beds in the on-call room. He stared at the metal mesh of the bunk above him, counting the seconds with a small smile on his facade.

_1…2…3…4…_

The door swung open, followed by a stream of mild cursing. Larxene plopped down next to him on the mattress, clearly pissed. Axel propped himself up on his elbows, an all-knowing grin settled deep into his face. She glared at him.

"What are you so happy about?" she snapped.

"Did you just come here to ask questions?" he shot back, still grinning.

The female resident huffed angrily and commenced leering at the bunk across the room. Slightly peeved at being ignored, Axel put his chin on her shoulder. "Whatcha staring at?"

"Shut up."

With an agility quite fitting the Nazi, she spun around and pinned him against the wall. Karev snickered, "You always have to be such a sadist."

Her nails dug into his arms mercilessly in response. Larxene's next movements confused him. Although her demeanor was ferocious, she was so shy about instigating their make-out sessions. Their faces hovered inches from each other, tension building. Peridot green irises dared her to start. She moved closer, lips brushings his…

Before things could truly heat up, Larxene felt the slight but noticeable vibration of her pager, clipped against the pants of her scrubs. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

She slowly pulled away from him, yanking the pager off of her to check the message. "Damn it - it's the suck-ups…"

Axel leaned his head against the wall, feeling the extreme contrast in its cool temperature to his own body heat, which had been brought up by the vicious resident. As she paced around the tiny room, contemplating how to murder her interns, he inspected the marks her nails had left on his arm - they were so distinct and deep, he was surprised that he was not bleeding. But then again, Larxene was a surgeon with detail and precision as her speciality.

"They _will_ pay. _No one _interrupts me when-"

"Spare Yang," Axel requested, watching her displeasure with amusement. He gripped the bar of the bunk above him, scooting from the wall to the edge of the bed.

"Forget it - _he's _the one who paged me."

"Oh…he's a goner…"

Larxene made a strange noise in the back of her throat, probably from irritation, and strode back to Axel. She swooped down and kissed him clumsily if not passionately. Swiftly regaining her balance and furious persona, Bailey spun on her heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind her. Axel chuckled, lightly touching his bruised lips. He could hear her swearing vehemently out in the hall. Such a feisty little lady, he was still wondering how in the world he would manage to tame her.

* * *

"This…is…not good," Roxas muttered in frustration, awkwardly pressing down the patient's tongue while allowing the medical tongs to enter further down the throat. He could barely see a small rounded tip of a plastic spoon handle slipping gradually slipping down the esophagus. His peripheral vision caught the nurse next to him - who was also an intern - shaking in shock. _It's either the patient dies because I have crappy help, or _I _die for paging Bailey. _

"U-uh, what are w-we going to do?" She stuttered, wringing her hands in anxiety, her eyes glued onto the situation in horror. "A-almost everyone on t-this floor is an intern."

"Are you kidding me?!" He glanced back once in disbelief, then returned his attention to the choking man. "If I don't get this thing out in twenty seconds, he's dead!" With the slippery gloves, he tried to regain a better grip on the tongs. _Why do people have so much saliva?_

"I-I'll also page Dr. Karev - he looks like he has skinny hands." The nurse rushed out of the room, her hand covering her mouth.

"I bet she went to throw up…" Roxas felt like pinching himself with the tongs. _And I wanted to be a surgeon because…? _He pulled a mini-flashlight out of his pocket, and shined the pencil-sized beam into the blood and spit filled mouth. Bailey would have to bail him out soon…

"What in the name of the Superior is going on?" Dr. Bailey stormed into the room, just as the monitor beside the bed began to flat line. Roxas sweat dropped, knowing the spoon was only a few centimeters out of his grasp.

"He's choking-"

Cutting off his explanation, the Nazi shoved him out of the way, her gloves already on. "Just let me do this," she barked, inserting her slender fingers into the patient's jaws. Amazingly, she removed the spoon on her first attempt, dropping the plastic safety hazard into the nearest wastebasket.

"Where the hell is the nurse?" She started to intubate him.

Roxas pounded the "Code Blue" button, scrambling to get the AED. "I think she ran to vomit."

"I'll make sure she's fired after this," Dr. Bailey growled as the two rushed to save the life.

_I'm never going to lose my head or my stomach like that while I'm here, _He silently vowed to himself, determined to survive his internship.

**Sacred Heart Cafeteria - Late Night…**

Being the rejects of the night - and the 007's of Code Blue - Sora and Kairi trudged into the cafeteria of the hospital, depressed and complaining of their misfortunes.

"I can't believe I wasn't picked for surgery! I'm always picked! For everything! Every beauty pageant, school play, dance line, cheerleading, photo shoots! …This isn't fair!" Kairi whined, a large crystalline tear sliding down her cheek.

Dr. O'Malley, noting his companion's deep misery, kept his mouth shut, slowly formulating a plan. _This is my chance!_ _I'll play the sympathetic friend and win her heart. _

"What do you think, Sora?" Her glossy eyes gazed up at him in curiosity, expecting an answer as soon as possible.

"Well…" He thought over his words carefully, knowing that if he messed it up, she would run out sobbing after she slapped him. They slowed down, although they were already at turtle pace, noticing the lights were mysteriously dimmer.

"Just tell me the truth," Kairi pleaded. "I don't have any friends here yet, so I'm counting on you to be honest."

"Kairi, I think…that maybe they were waiting for the perfect surgery for you," he replied optimistically. Besides, that was the same excuse he gave himself, and it seemed to do the trick. "I mean, the operation that they put Naminé in…I don't think she's ready and it was her patient."

Kairi's light pink lips pulled into a smile, obviously pleased with what she had heard. "Thanks, that was sweet of you to say." Her words were soft, and barely audible, but still, they made Sora grin in return.

"No problem." _Yes! _Sora's inner victory dance routine played flawlessly in his mind. _You're the man, Sora - you da man!_

"You're much more calmer than you were earlier," she noted, taking a seat close to the lunch line.

"Oh, um that…was because I was nervous. But now, it seems like hospital life has kind of died down." His words hung in the air for a moment, and an uncomfortable silence was leaking into their conversation. Sora sat next to Kairi, wondering how to ask her out without acting too much like a dork. So many approaches and romantic ways to ask her were running through his head…

"Hey, do you want some coffee?"

"Wha?" Sora was stunned - Kairi had beaten him to the punch. Right then and there, he felt his confidence absolutely deflate.

"What, don't you drink coffee? Wait - maybe you like tea. Do you want tea?" Kairi began to babble, twirling a lock of her wine colored hair nervously.

"I'm fine with coffee."

"Alright then," she paused to breathe in, partially because of how intense Sora's staring was. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Even though his response was cool, he leapt out of his chair, barely able to hide his excitement. _Coffee! All of the best love stories start with a little jolt of caffeine!_

"You're pretty nice, you know that?" Kairi somewhat commented him, taking long graceful steps, glad that the cafeteria was deserted, except for them. "I mean, you're so polite, and considerate…"

"Not to mention awesome…" Sora whispered to himself.

"What was that?" She halted abruptly, wondering if he had anything important to say.

"Uh - you're right about all of that stuff. Thanks, Kairi, and you're nice too." At that moment Sora felt like smacking his head into the closest wall. _Remain calm - she will probably think it's sweet. Well…she should, right?_

"Do you have any sisters?" She questioned out of the blue, while she resumed walking.

Sora's jaw dropped; absolutely amazed that she had just changed the subject on him. "Huh? No, I don't have any sisters."

"Really? I thought that with sisters, it would be the reason why you're so…" Kairi trailed off, letting Sora's mind finish the sentence for her.

_"Thoughtful" is the word she's looking for. Oh yeah, she's hooked for sure! _Poor Sora's reasoning kept him busy long enough for the janitor to skip towards them, looking to satisfy the fifteenth coffee craving of the day.

"So…_you're_ the new intern that is totally setting this hospital on fire," Demyx recited his oozing with cheese pick-up line in a suave, but at the same time nerdy voice.

"Me?!" Kairi squeaked, backing up into Sora. Sora caught her, but bumped into the table behind him.

"Yes, you. The word is traveling fast that you are the hottest thing to walk into the doors of Sacred Heart - even hotter than that celebrity with a record-breaking fever…" He looked off into the distance, and for a second, Kairi and Sora thought he was about to pass out. "Aha - Haley Joel Osment!"

"Who?" Kairi and Sora asked in unison.

"Anyways," Demyx continued, pouring some coffee and five sugar packets into the Styrofoam cup, "you and me - we should hook up sometime."

"Sorry - the life of a doctor is a busy one, pal," Sora answered for Kairi confidently.

"I wasn't talking to you," the janitor countered, giving his coffee a quick stir with a straw. He poured another cup, adding half a packet of sugar, and some cream from a little plastic container. When he finished stirring it, he offered it to Kairi.

"Wow…you know how I like my coffee?" She gazed into the cup, both confused and impressed.

"I also know that this sorry excuse for a doctor is not worth being your escort," Demyx mumbled, glaring at Sora, who was still recovering from the whole situation.

"You should just back off, you nosey janitor! Why did you have to interrupt our coffee?"

"Sora, its just coffee," Kairi stated, attempting to calm him down.

"_Just _coffee?" He felt his pulse speed up, and jealousy rising each second the janitor remained nearby. "I'm going," he announced through gritted teeth, fleeing to an empty on-call room.

"So…" Demyx started to break the silence. "What kind of music do you like?"

**Sacred Heart OR #2 - Even Later Night…**

Under the fluorescent lights, a surgical team toiled away, machines beeping and whirring around them, sterile metal instruments glinting in the lead surgeons' capable hands.

"Grey, control the bleeding here, please." Dr. Nord requested in his pleasant monotone voice, handing a clamp to the timid intern.

"Yes sir…" She replied faintly, adjusting the tool to fulfill the order. Naminé drew a shaky breath to still her trembling form. _First surgery…first surgery…why am I shaking so much? _She suppressed the urge to swear - and faint.

"I'm impressed, Dr. Grey." Marluxia Montgomery complimented stiffly. "This is your first time scrubbing in and you haven't puked, blacked out, screamed, ran away, or killed anyone yet."

The anesthesiologist snorted in ridicule, commenting on the previous statement sardonically. "Oh sure… That's _very_ encouraging." The rest of the team snickered accordingly - excluding the two attendants and the new intern.

Scowling, Dr. Montgomery continued to research the innards of Ms. Jinmei, searching for the concerning object they had detected in her labs. Fortunately, he found it.

"Is that a tumor?" Grey sputtered in disbelief. They'd been expecting a more…uncommon mass to explain the spike in Jinmei's hormone levels.

Dr. Nord nodded slowly, exchanging a glance with his fellow doctors whilst picking up a scalpel from the tray. "Well…this may take longer than I thought."

"I concur," The gynecologist murmured before addressing Naminé again. "Dr. Grey, would you like to do the honors?"

She stared blankly at him, mouth dry. _Remove a tumor…a tumor to…remove…_ The poor girl crumpled to the operating room floor, unconscious.

"Grey?" Nord peered over the table at Bailey's prone apprentice, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

Once again, the anesthesiologist supplied a sarcastic remark. "And _I _thought she was going to last the _entire_ procedure."

The clock struck midnight, precisely as the complete group - minus Naminé - in OR number two rolled their eyes.

_**RANDOM BABBLE...**_** FIREWORKS!!!! ...Our neighbor nearly blew up surburbia with his crazy "put the shell in upside down" stunt. The purple and green bomb put a hole in his driveway, hahaha. Summer's lazy, so we're craaaazzzyyyy. Very hot...and muggy...and stormy...**

_**A bientot et merci!**_


End file.
